


Drop Them Or Drop Out

by ShionLen (Amazingpvndxisnotonfire)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingpvndxisnotonfire/pseuds/ShionLen





	Drop Them Or Drop Out

"I understand exam terms are difficult Mr. Kagamine, but skipping classes and not even trying will not get you anywhere!" Yelled Master Kamui, the head of the school. "If you keep going the way you are now you'll be 16 and still in class with the 12 year olds!"

"I know sir. You tell me every week." I sighed, rolling my eyes and slumping down into my seat.

"Look, Len, I know things are difficult for you recently, but pushing everything to the side isn't a way for you to deal with things. You need to continue to try and work your hardest! To soldier on!" He continued, taking no notice to the fact I was no longest paying attention.

Is there any way for me to make him shut up? I never listen anyway, so what makes him think I will now? I didn't pay attention during his lecture about my attendance, I didn't pay attention during his lecture about my behaviour and I definitely didn't pay attention when he was yelling at me about my 'sluttiness during school hours'. Who cares anyway? Unless it's him I'm blowing, it shouldn't concern him-

"Len!" He yelled, slamming his fist onto the desk, causing me to jump slightly in shock. "I'm going to have to inform your parents about this, you do realise that right? I've been too lenient on you. I'm going to bring them in to talk about your attitude and behaviour in school. A young man your age shouldn't be acting this way. "

"What?! You can't bring my parents in! That's unfair in so many ways!" I cried out, leaping up from my chair, balling my hands into fists, shaking angrily. "Why do you think they'd care anyway?! They're too busy praising Rin and her perfect attendance, perfect grades, perfect everything, to pay attention to-"

"Well this isn't how you get attention Len. You have to put in some effort and maybe they'd praise you as well!" Master Kamui interjected, holding up a hand telling me to hush. "In order to bring you up to speed with everyone else in your year, you're going to have to stay late after school every day-"

"WHAT?!" I yelled, clearly unamused at the idea of staying in this hell hole any longer than necessary.

"...OR.. I can suggest your parents hire a stay at home tutor for you, and I can give you a sort of two month suspension from the school in order for it to work better." He finished, folding his arms and leaning back in his chair.

I sat in silence, contemplating the options. The first option, meant staying in this dump for longer than I already have to be, and the second required making a place I relaxed in, a place where I had to learn.

"I'll talk this over with your parents Len. And if they agree to the tutor, then I'll personally pick one out for you. My nephew is a completely qualified tutor." He continued, picking up his phone and dialling my mother's phone number.

I sighed and curled up in my chair, letting the possible outcomes swim though my head.

What's the worst that could happen? He could be strict and not want to be a friend as well as a teacher? Oh well. No teachers have ever gotten along with me. So I don't see how this person could be any different.. His nephew.. I wonder what he's like.

I looked around the office, glancing st each of the photo frames and examining the people in them. One had him and his fiancee, Ms. Megurine. The other was of three males, a pink haired man, a blue haired man and a green haired woman. The pink haired man I recognised as Master Kamui's best friend Yuuma. The woman being his wife Gumi. But the blue haired man, I had never seen before in my life.

"Okay Mr Kagamine, thank you!" Master Kamui said with a smile, hanging up. "Okay Len, they'll be here soon. So you can either wait and sit through it with us or you can go back to class."

"May as well wait. You'll just call me back anyway." I sighed, staring blankly at my hands, rubbing gently at my nails.

"If you'd like, just in case your parents agree to the tutor, I can bring him up and you can meet him." He said, standing up and adjusting his shirt.

"Sure.." I grunted, spinning to sit sideways on the seat, swinging my legs over the armrest.

"I'll call him up just now for you." He stated, walking out of the room towards the staff base.

This better be worth it. If this guy is just as hopeless as the rest of these teachers I might just drop out and run away. I can find a job without their damn qualifications. I'm worth more than this shit pile.

"Hello? Len?" A voice came from the doorway, a voice I'd never heard before.

I sat up and peered over the back of the chair, gazing at the tall blue haired man before me.

"Wow..." I breathed out quietly, staring at him, examining him from top to bottom. "I mean... Hi, I'm Len!"

The man grinned and closed over the door, walking over to me. He turned me back around and sat me down properly, resting his hands on my shoulders, rubbing them slowly.

"So... It is you." He started, looking down at me with a light smirk on his face. "You've got quite a reputation for yourself you know."

"What, the stupid delinquent that fails at everything?" I groaned, rolling my eyes at his sentence.

"Not that reputation." He whispered, leaning closer to me.

I caught on to what he meant and blushed deeply. How would he know? Why did he bring that up? Is he planning to blackmail me with it? Or is that why Master Kamui sent him, does he want that from me?

The bluenette walked around and stood infront of me, leaning down so his face was level with mine.

"I've been watching you for a few years Len. And I've always been so intrigued by you." He continued, staring straight into my eyes. "And now I have the chance to teach you... I'm going to get as close to you as I possibly can.."

The gaze of this strangely alluring man was pulling me in, the more he stared, the more compelled I felt to get closer to him.

He smirked slightly as I leaned in towards him and he filled the gap, connecting our lips. He tasted sweet and sugary like vanilla ice cream. His kiss was different from any other I had experienced. His wasn't rough or violent or forceful. It was slow, soft and gentle.. Almost caring and romantic...op 

 


End file.
